I'll Be Home for Christmas
by labellebeaucoup
Summary: *Christmas Oneshot* We all want to be home with our loved ones for the holidays, but this year that doesn't seem like a possibility for Fitz. Or does it?


_I wish you were here for Christmas. _

Fitz's fingers traced across the familiar, loopy handwriting for the umpteenth time. The lightly scented, lined paper was already softened from the many times it had been unfolded and refolded – weakened by his obsession. It reminded him of home and everything that awaited him there. The snow that would have covered the land around their home by now. It always snowed in Vermont. She had probably already decorated – lights, tree, stockings: the whole nine yards. If he closed his eyes, he could smell her infamous snickerdoodle cookies and the sugar cookies she would have made along with them – all fun, Christmas shapes for Annie to decorate. There would be a gingerbread house on the counter flanked by mugs of peppermint hot cocoa. Christmas was Olivia's favourite holiday and this would be their first one apart. Damn how that loopy handwriting was pulling at his heartstrings.

"Hey, Grant!"

Folding the paper back into a tiny square, he slid it into its envelope. The envelope was shoved under his pillow – a shitty substitute to having his wife beside him at night. Standing from the hard, twin-sized mattress, Fitz walked toward the man standing in the doorway. The further he walked from his bed, the more his thoughts turned to that hidden envelope.

"What are you doing in here, man? Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!"

"Some of us have families, Ballard." Fitz sighed, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his fatigues. Jake was still young and a self-professed playboy to boot. He didn't understand missing family around holidays. Jake's only thought was getting into some poor, lonely girl's pants.

"Tough break, man." Jake patted Fitz's back, stepping out of the doorway.

Reaching for the sunglasses perched atop his head, Fitz pulled them down over his eyes before stepping into the dry desert air. Fitz frowned at the first gust of wind that blew the light coloured sand up and over the tops of his combat boots. There was no escaping the damn sand in this hell hole.

"What are you doing?" Fitz chuckled as Charlie ran past him – in pursuit of a wayward volleyball.

"Socialising. You should try it some time."

"Socialise with you shitheads? Fuck that!" Fitz laughed, walking past the makeshift volleyball net. Halfway across the base, Fitz realised he had lost Jake. He'd be sure to cry a few fake tears later.

"You're still here?"

Fitz turned his head to the left, startled by the raspy voice belonging to the older man standing near the mess hall doors, a cigarette dangling from his lips. Leaning against the warm, metal building, Fitz shook his head when his commanding officer held a pack of cigarettes toward him. He never had been a smoker.

"Where else would I be, Cy?"

"Oh I don't know." Cyrus flicked what was left of his cigarette into the sand. "At home with your beautiful wife and kids?"

"You never approved my leave request."

"Ah fuck. I thought I had. No wonder you're still moping about." Cyrus brought a hand to his chin, rubbing at the greying stubble along his jawline.

"Figured there was a reason. I'll just Skype the kids tomorrow." Fitz shrugged, digging around in his back pocket. Producing a wallet-sized photograph, he handed the picture to Cyrus.

"Damn. Cameron and Annie sure are growing." Cyrus handed the photograph back to Fitz. Fitz smiled when his gaze fell on the well-memorised picture that had arrived with Olivia's letter. Both Olivia and Annie were dressed in matching red and green plaid dresses and knee-high black boots. Olivia's dress had a red ribbon around the waist. Annie sported a similar red bow wrapped around the bun atop her head. It still amazed him how much the six year old was starting to favour her mother. Cameron, matching in his own plaid shirt and jeans, resembled his own birth mother – the one who had abandoned both him and Fitz when the boy was one. Those baby blues and curly, unruly hair were gifts straight from Fitz, though.

"And Liv wants another."

"Why not? Liv's a great mother."

"She's a hell of a mom. I just feel bad leaving her alone with them all the time."

"She knew what she was signing up for, man. It's not like you sprung this military shit on her out of nowhere."

"I know, but…"

Kicking off the wall, Cyrus shook his head sternly in Fitz's direction. "None of that bullshit, Fitz. It's almost Christmas Eve."

"So everyone keeps saying."

"Which means you should be packing," Cyrus continued, choosing to ignore the less than enthusiastic response Fitz had given. "You're officially on leave. Get home to that lovely family of yours!"

* * *

"Have you heard anything from dad?"

Olivia twisted her head, heart thumping at the fifteen year old's intrusion. She sat with her back against the sofa, legs spread and an unwrapped gift between them. Annie had finally fallen asleep around ten – dozing off to the sound of Olivia reading her favourite Christmas story, _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_. Now Olivia was busy wrapping gifts from Santa.

"No," Olivia shook her head, reaching for the glittery roll of silver wrapping paper. "He'll probably call in the morning."

"I wish he was here," Cameron muttered, plopping into his father's chair. "First Christmas without him."

"I know," Olivia sighed, working on the present before her. "It's been a long time."

"At least you're here." The teen gave her a half-hearted smile, warming her heart.

"Your grandparents will be here tomorrow."

It was a poor excuse for his father, Olivia knew that, but at least it was family. Maybe he could get excited about that.

"All of them?"

"All of them."

Fitz was an only child. Even if he wasn't going to be home, Fitz's parents would still choose to spend the holidays with their only grandchildren and unofficial daughter. Family was family.

The two fell into a peaceful quiet as Olivia finished wrapping presents. Only as she was placing the presents beneath the tree was the silence broken by Cameron's snores. Smiling to herself, Liv arranged Annie's presents around the tree. Cameron would sleep in Fitz's chair for the night – it was an ongoing bet between the two siblings. The teenager had bet his little sister that one year he was going to catch Santa Claus. Annie would argue that Cameron would ruin Christmas and every Christmas morning for two years, she had gloated when she came down the stairs to find Cameron asleep. It was a little thing, but it put a smile on the little girl's face.

"What the…?" Olivia muttered to herself twenty or so minutes later, hurriedly placing the last piece of tape on Cameron's last present from Santa. He didn't believe anymore, but they all still played along for Annie's sake.

Pushing off the floor, Olivia plodded to the door behind Cameron. A glob of snow stuck to the window, having smacked against the glass moments earlier. Frowning, Olivia hit the light switch to the side of the door. A pale, yellow light bathed the porch and the freshly fallen snow on the ground. There was no one around, though. Shrugging, Olivia moved to hit the light switch once more when another snowball smacked into the door.

"Really?" Olivia grumbled, reaching for her coat. Pulling the warm, faux-fur lined brown coat from the coatrack, she slipped her arms inside. Tossing the hood over her head, Olivia unlocked the door and stepped outside. The concrete floor of the porch was freezing against her bare feet. Shivering, she was quick to slide her feet into the black Muck boots by the door. They were only marginally warmer.

"Who's out there?" Olivia called when another snowball went sailing toward the porch – this one hitting her shoulder. Her only answer was a light chuckle that carried to the porch and caused her heart to speed up. _Could it be?_

Stepping off the porch, she walked blindly into the dark swath of land outside the reach of the porchlight. After each step, she stopped to listen – trying to pinpoint her assailant's location. Just as she had given up hope, another snowball went flying toward her. Twirling around, smiling despite having just received a snowball to her cheek, she took off to her right.

"Gotcha." A pair of muscular arms wrapped around her under the large pine tree, holding her against an equally muscled chest. The smile that spread across Olivia's face was enough to make her cheeks ache. Raising a hand, she ran her cold fingers across his stubble.

"You made it," she breathed, fingers stroking his scratchy hair.

"Merry Christmas, baby." His lips sought hers and for a moment, they both forgot about the freezing wind hitting their bodies and the glittery snow at their feet. It was past midnight and there they were – together. Just in time for Christmas.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Olivia awoke to a small ball of energy bouncing on her bed. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up and frowned at the empty space beside her. She had really hoped that Fitz hadn't been a dream.

"Annie! Annie!"

Even though her heart ached as her mind convinced her that she had dreamed her husband's return late last night, she had to put on a brave face for her daughter. The little girl's wild curls stuck out at every direction and she wore her favourite Rudolph pyjamas.

"Come on! It's time for presents. Cameron's probably asleep!"

Annie bounced out of the bed, landing by some miracle on her feet. She bounced impatiently at the bedroom door, throwing glances back at her mother every little bit. Shaking her head, Olivia slipped out of bed and padded across the floor. She had to practically run to keep up with Annie as the little girl sprinted down the hallway and the stairs.

"Annie what are you –" Olivia paused, mouth falling open and placed her hands on Annie's shoulder. The little girl was frozen just outside the living room. Her eyes were wide and she was staring at the Christmas tree.

Laying on the floor in front of the Christmas tree, a large red bow atop his chest and wearing the same Army fatigues he had been in last night, was Fitz. His eyes were closed, but at Annie's squeal they flew open. So did Cameron's.

"Daddy!"

Fitz sat up, blinking his eyes and twisting his face into the most convincing look of confusion Olivia had ever seen. He opened his arms, letting Annie jump into them and squish the bow on his chest. Cameron wasn't too far behind. It had been almost a year since he'd seen his dad.

"How?!" Annie exclaimed, planting kisses on her father's forehead and cheeks.

"I don't know! I was asleep in my bed and then…" Fitz's eyes drifted to the crushed bow between him and his daughter. Following his gaze, Annie grabbed the nametag that was attached and twisted her brows as she focused on reading – it was still a newish skill for her.

"To…Annie and Ca-Cameron. Fr-Fro-From Sa-n- San-ta. Daddy! Santa brought you!"

"I guess he did." Fitz hugged the little girl to him, meeting Olivia's gaze and winking.

"Merry Christmas," Olivia grinned, her eyes sparkling.

"Merry Christmas," Fitz echoed.

* * *

**A/N – **So here's my holiday piece for this year. There's a Christmas scene in Chasing Fireflies, too, but I'm pretty sure it won't be up before Christmas.

This is a concept I love and in the future may turn into a story. Who doesn't like military Fitz?

Also, personal fact, Annie is my daughter's nickname.

Until next time,

Gabi


End file.
